My Butler
by Maddy980000
Summary: It's your own Butler, Sebastian. Enjoy your new life. Please like, review, and enjoy. More chapters coming later.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to their actual owners.

* * *

-1st Day: Morning-

I awoke to the sound of curtains being thrust open by a dark figure with glowing red eyes. I knew immediately that it was Sebastian. I sat up in my bed half awake and rubbed my eyes to see well. Sebastian was walking away from the window into the hallway to pull in a cart with a lovely breakfast on it. Sebastian said "Good morning Milady, this morning you will be having gray earl tea with an egg and bacon along with a biscuit and butter," he then proceeded to put the tray on my lap. As I began to eat my breakfast he started to tell me what the schedule for today was " today you have to meet with your tailor for a new dress for the upcoming masquerade ball that will be hosted by the Viscount Druitt and then you will take dancing lessons with your dance instructor, James, any extra time you have left can be spent doing whatever you please." "Ugh Sebastian do I have to" "yes my mistress. You have a reputation to uphold and your father wishes you to make an appearance." "Do you always listen to what my father says, Sebastian" Sebastian answered with a serious face "yes Madame and you know that. Ever since that day your father made a contract with me to protect you at all costs" Sigh "I know... okay Sebastian, thank you, you may leave now."

-After breakfast -

Sebastian carried away my tray on the cart, then a knock at the door, "come in." "Hello Madame, are you ready for your appointment" "Hi Jenny, yes I think I am" "ok let's begin"

-After the appointment with Jenny-

I am wearing ㈈7

Ugh finally it's over. Being stuffed into dresses for two hours is so tiring. I finally found the perfect dress I would be wearing to the masquerade. Thank god that was over with. Now it's time for dance class. "Ugh!"

- Hallway walking towards ballroom-

I wonder what dance I will be learning... Probably another waltz ugh boring but the music is beautiful. Knock knock. I open the door and peek my head inside, but there seems to be no one inside. Hmm then what do I do. Guess I will have to go find Sebastian.

-walking throughout house-

I see Mey-Rin up ahead I see the stool she is standing on is wobbling. I think she is about to fall. I run down the hall and hold her up before she falls backwards and makes a huge mess with broken glass everywhere. Whew "I'm sorry Mister Sebastian" She says as she turns to look at me "Oh Madame!" I ask "Are you okay Mey-Rin" she replies with "I'm fine miss, you don't need to help me I'm just a maid" "nonsense Mey-Rin I don't care I will help anyone in need." Mey-Rin says " Well, Thank You Madame." "No problem... Have you seen Sebastian anywhere" he might be in the kitchen preparing something" "Thank you Mey-Rin." I take off running down the hall. I get to the stairs and jump on the railing and slide down I jump off the railing and head towards the kitchen. I push the door open and see Baldroy. "Hello Baldroy, have you seen Sebastian?" " oh Hello miss, no I haven't. Ask Finny he might know. He's in the garden" "Okay thank you and good luck with what your making also try not to destroy the kitchen." I run out the door and take the back door to the garden and I see Finny trying to prune the rose bush. "Hey Finny!" Snap! Finny had cut a bunch of roses off the bush. "Ahh... sorry madam you startled me. Ohh Sebastian is going to kill me." "Sorry Finny." "It's not your fault Madame I should have paid attention to what I was doing." Finny sighs "here let me help you" I walked over to Finny and took the flowers that were cut off and fixed up the bush with him and made it look natural. " Finny have you seen Sebastian anywhere" he replies "Sorry I haven't lady (insert first name)" " Okay thank you anyways" "No thank you miss" I did a slight giggle and smile at him. I walked inside the manor with a handful of beautiful red roses. I went to go look for a vase I could use to put the flowers in. I went into the broom closer and pulled a beautiful glass vase off the shelf. I blew a ton of dust off of it. *cough cough sneeze* "wow lots of dust." I walked into one of the bathrooms nearby and washed out the vase and filled it with fresh water and placed the roses inside. I carried the vase out of the bathroom and put it on a small table in the hallway downstairs. BOOM! I heard an exploding sound and I knew it was Baldroy. I quickly ran towards the kitchen. One of these days he is not just going to ruin the food and the kitchen, he might just kill himself. I reached the hallway to the kitchen and saw Baldroy covered in black soot and crazy fuzzy hair and rings around his eyes showing he was wearing goggles. Oh Baldroy, Sebastian is going to kill you. I walked up to them slowly and saw an annoyed look on Sebastian. It was adorable. When I reached them I walked towards the doorway and peeked my head in and saw the room splattered with black soot. I turned and saw Sebastian with his hand to his face lifted his raven black haired head to face me. How is his hair always so perfect? "Sebastian, I have something to ask you," I said. He replied with, as always, "yes, My Lady." "Do you know anything about my dancing lessons?" "Oh yes, sorry my lady, your dance instructed had to cancel, he had broken his ankle while etching another student of his." "Oh, well please send him a complimentary chocolate box from my father's company, Valentina Chocolates." "Right away mistress and about your dance instructors incident I will teach you to dance." "B-But Sebastian you are a Butler." "You are correct Madame, I'm simply one hell of a Butler and if I cannot teach you to dance then I am not worthy to be a Valentina butler." Sebastian is going to teach me to dance. "Come along my lady to the ballroom." I followed behind Sebastian my only view of his raven black hair moving with every step and his strong shoulders on his back covered with his black uniform that was so neat and clean without a single mark on it. As I followed him I could feel my face turning red and I felt the heat radiating off of me. I noticed we getting close to the ballroom, I had to hide my red face quickly before he noticed. He stopped it was too late he was going to see my red face. I put my head down and saw his feet shuffle over towards the door; he reached out and opened both doors at the same time. He walked in and I followed hi still having my head down then I lost sight of his feet and had to look up. I saw him standing near the piano, but he was wearing something different this time. He was wearing a long brown coat with a white shirt and a red thing around his neck and he was wearing glasses with beads around it that draped off the ends of the glasses and around the back of his neck. He smiled and tilted his head with his eyes closed and said "let's begin your lesson for today." "Okay" he reached over and turned the needle on the record player and walked over to me. "Okay Madame put this hand on my shoulder and the other in my hand" he said as he guided my hands to the correct position. He reached over and put one hand around my waist with the other in my hand. "Okay milady, follow my lead" we danced around the ballroom and he spun me a few times, and I kept stepping on his feet. Every time I did I became flustered especially since he was so close to me. Sebastian said "please relax miss." "How can I relax when you're so close to me," I blurted out. I stopped and looked away with my face turning a bright red. I looked back at Sebastian from the corner of my eye. He was smiling; I turned my face back to him fully. "What's funny," "you are my lady" he leaned really close to me, our face were inches apart. My eyes widened, I was freaking out he was way to close. He then let go of me and turned around with his hand over his mouth, I could see his shoulders moving and a small giggle. "What are you laughing for Sebastian," "Nothing My lady" he turned around with a serious look on his face and got down on one knee with his hand over his heart and his head down. He stood up and tried to take my hand, I let him. "Shall we get back to your lessons" I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. We started to dance and I noticed I hadn't messed up all that much and it seemed calmer than before. All of a sudden the music stopped and the dance ended. "You did very well Madame" "What did you do Sebastian" "nothing at all miss, all I did was get you to relax and if I couldn't do something as simple as that then what kind of butler would I be." I was shocked on the inside and didn't say anything, I just stood there. He then broke the silence with "It's getting late Madame is there anything you prefer to have for dinner" "Will my father be dining with me tonight" "I'm sorry Madame, your father has too much work to do so he will be eating in his office" I sighed, it was the 6th time I was eating my dinner alone since my mom left for Paris to see her sister. "Okay thank you Sebastian, I don't really care what I eat as long as it's made by you and not Baldroy, he always burns it" "as you wish Madame" he turned and walked out of the room. I walked behind him after a while then he disappeared. I decided to keep walking and went to the back porch to look outside. It was beautiful, the moon was full and the sky was clear except for a few clouds, the breeze moves my hair to the side. I stood there for a while and closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. "Excuse me Madame your dinner is ready in the main dining hall" I jumped and so did my heart. "Jeez Sebastian, why must you creep up on me like that" "Sorry Madame, I just adore it when you get flustered like that" "now now Sebastian, if my father were to hear you talk like that it wouldn't be a very pretty sight" "oh, but I just can't help myself" we tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help it, we started to laugh like crazy. Then we regained ourselves, but with a hint of a smile plastered on our faces. "Right this way my lady" he walked me to the dining hall. He started walking down the stairs and I went down by sliding on the railing, always so fun, but Sebastian never liked it because he always had to keep polishing the rail. I went to the table and sat down. He left the room and came back a couple seconds later. "Tonight you will be havingㇲ3ㇲ0㇯5" "Thank you Sebastian, umm can you stay and eat with me" he looked at me with a shocked look and then a concerned look. "Are you okay miss" "uh yea I'm fine" we were looking at each other right in the eyes, I looked away and said "never mind" he bent down close to me and made me look him in the eyes by grabbing my chin "what is the matter?" "I told you never mind Sebastian" I tried to pull away but he held on to me harshly "Madame tell me" "Sebastian stop your hurting me" "tell me" "okay I'll tell you... I hate how my father is always doing business work and I'm stuck here eating alone every night, that's why I want you here with me" "so that's why you were acting strangely" I looked down in defeat I hated it when he knew how I was feeling "yes it is, I'm sorry for acting so foolish" "you aren't Madame, I will stay by your side until the end" I looked up at his smiling face covered with strands of raven black hair. I turned to my dinner with Sebastian standing at my side and I began to eat. It was warm and warmed me up as soon as it hit my mouth.

~after dinner~

"Thank you Sebastian, it was lovely and thank you for staying with me while I finished my dinner" he did that adorable smile he always does. Why must he do that, "soooo Sebastian before I go to bed can I maybe possibly go outside" he looked at me and I tried my best to make a cute smile and puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry my lady, but I cannot allow that" why doesn't he ever let me "aww why not" "you could catch a cold miss" "so...it's only for a second, please" "no and that is final" he walked off to go do more duties for my father. He is so unfair and treats me like a child, it's like I am going to get hurt or anything. I decided to sneak outside; I snuck through the house to the back door and stepped outside. I ran out the door and into the garden I felt free to do what I want, I ran and jumped outside then I stupidly hit a tree, that's what I get for spinning with my eyes closed I then collapsed onto the grass from being to dizzy. I laid there for a few minutes before blacking out. I awoke to the sound of footsteps and feeling every motion, but I wasn't walking, I opened my eyes to see Sebastian's face, he was carrying me bridal style. It was so strange and a little embarrassing. "Why do you always do the opposite of what I tell you, you could have gotten seriously injured" "I'm sorry Sebastian but I had too" he looked down at me with a strange look on his face. I knew exactly what he meant by that look, I don't like sharing my feelings, but I decided to tell him dice I made him worry. "I don't like this house; it used to be so fun. Spending time with my parents, but now it's like they don't care. I never see them anymore, my mother is in Paris and my father practically lives in his office. It's lonely and all I wanted is to leave this house even if it was only for a little while." "That doesn't mean you can leave the house whenever you want, something could have happened to you and it is my job to keep you safe," I looked away from his judging eyes. "I'm sorry" I felt bad I made him worry about me; I should have thought more about what I did and how it would affect the people around me. Was that what I wanted to happen? What is wrong with me? We reached my room and he opened the door with his back somehow. He set me gently on the bed. I looked down at the ground most of the time. Why do I make people worry, why am I here all I do is make people worry?! He walked into the bathroom and started the bath for me. After a couple of seconds he walked in, with his jacket off, and helped me into the bathroom. He covered his eyes with a blind fold as he always did, but sometimes he would have that creepy smile, I sometimes don't trust him when he has that smile. He undressed me and helped me into the bath.

-After Bath-

Once I was all clean and in a fresh night gown (looked like this ㈈7) , it was time for bed. He carried me to bed, why in the world does he carry me. He then tucked me in. He turned to leave with the lit candelabra, but I grabbed onto his coat so he couldn't leave. "Please don't leave me" he turned to look at me, "please don't leave me alone Sebastian" "my lady" "just for a little bit until I fall asleep" "yes my lady" "thank you" he looked down at me from where I was laying, wearing that smile of his that he uses as a mask, I wonder what really goes on that head of his, what is he thinking about. I closed my eyes with Sebastian being the last thing I saw.

-Midnight-

I awoke in the middle of the night it was pitch black and I guessed Sebastian had already gone to bed. I was thirsty and I decided to go get a glass of water. I crawled out of bed and walked to my door. I slowly opened it trying to be as quiet as possible, but of course the door had to squeak. I didn't want anyone to know I was awake so I stood there and tried to listen to see if anyone heard, after a few minutes of complete silence I stepped into the hallway and started my journey into the darkness to quench my thirst. Once I had finally reached the kitchen of stumbling throughout the house. I grabbed a glass and drank some water. After I finished I started heading back to my room. Then I heard something. I quickly run and try to get to my room. I heard footsteps right behind me and they were getting faster. I looked over my shoulder and see the shine of a blade. Why is this happening to me I thought. I knew it would soon catch up to me, so I put all my energy into running as fast as I could. Then a door on my right opens up and grabs my hand and pulls me inside. What?! I start to scream and then all of a sudden another hand covers my mouth. I try kicking and moving to get the person to release me, then I hear a voice. "Please hold on miss" I recognize that voice it's Sebastian. My eyes adjust to the darkness thanks to a little light from outside. Sebastian takes his hand off my mouth and takes off his jacket and puts it over my shoulders. He then grabs me and carries me bridal style AGAIN! I'm actually starting to get used to it. He walks towards the window and jumps from the window sill. Is this guy insane? We land gracefully on the ground, oh that's right he's a demon, and then he just starts walking, I don't know where he's going. "Where are we going" "for a short walk while Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy take care of the little pest problem." I looked at him with a strange look and he continued to keep an annoyed face I smiled a bit. He is so cryptic, "Why are you smiling at me" "no reason it's just the way you act when you are annoyed, it's adorable" he sighed "what am I going to do with you" we reached the house. "I think they should be just about done." "How do you know that" "have you forgotten already" "no it's just..." "Heh" "now what are you laughing about" "oh nothing Madame" ugh he was laughing at me. He opened the door and we walked in I didn't see any of the other servants standing around. He carried me up the stairs, but instead of going to my room we went into his room. "Why are we going to your room" "sorry Madame, but the others destroyed your room while chasing down the culprit" "Is my father alright" "yes one of the servants protected him, they aren't after him." "Were they after me?" "I'm afraid so, I believe they wanted to kidnap you and hold you for ransom" "thank you" "what for?" "For saving me" "If I couldn't save you from something dangerous what kind of butler would I be" he thinks he is so special, he laid me on his bed and told me "you should get some rest" Why his room? Why not one of the other rooms in the house? "okay thank you, will you stay with me" "yes I will always stay by your side" "thank you I don't want to be alone" "Good night my lady" I laid their thinking about what was going on and then I smelt it, in the pillows and the sheets, it was Sebastian. It smelt so good and it relaxed me so much, I drifted asleep, with the smell of Sebastian in my nose, it was lovely.

-2nd Day: Morning-

I woke up to Sebastian putting his hand on my forehead, my eyes went wide. "Sebast-" he shoves a thermometer into my mouth. "I told you not to go outside" "well yo-" he stopped me mid-sentence "please don't speak miss" I huffed. He slid the thermometer out of my mouth and raised it up and checked the temperature. "Madame looks like you have a slight fever, which will reduce once you get a little rest" "Sorry Sebastian" I started to get out of Sebastian's bed, but he stopped me. "What do you think you are doing?" "I was going to go in my room so you can have yours back" "I'm sorry miss I cannot allow you to do that, you are sick and should stay in bed at all times" "but-" "no buts, you will stay in this bed all day until you get better" he put me back in his bed and I snuggled into the blankets, they still smelled like him, it's so weird, I didn't think he ever slept. He left the room, and then came back with some tea, Earl Gray Tea, my favorite. It was warm and tasted so good. I sniffled a bit and Sebastian said "you should go to sleep" "alright, thank you" I then slipped into sleep. I woke up to Sebastian coming into the room with homemade chicken noodle soup. I ate the soup then fell asleep again. I had a dream that I was running from a creature of some kind, it might have been human, I tried to keep running but I just stopped all I could do was watch I couldn't even scream. I saw the thing come towards me with some kind of blade and a vicious smile on his face; I didn't want to see anymore, so I shut my eyes. I felt something rip into my lower abdomen, I cringed in pain which made me open my eyes and look down. I saw a hand covered in blood, it wasn't my hand, blood was spilling out of me and I passed out from the blood loss. I shot awake and realized it was only a bad dream, I was drenched. It was dark and I guessed it was late at night, I crawled out of bed, I then realized l was in my bedroom, and it was nice and clean like nothing even happened. How in the world did I get here? I got up out of bed and almost fell, I was so light headed. After I regained some of my balance, I opened the door and swayed with each step I took down the hallway, I crashed into the wall a few times. I finally reached the door I was looking for and I turned the knob and stepped in. He was lying asleep in bed, I walked in and slowly closed the door, he shifted in his bed and sat up and stood up out of bed, "lady (insert name), what are you-" I ran to him and buried my face in his chest. We bent down onto the ground "Madame" he said with worry in his voice. I cried softly into him, "what's wrong, (insert name)" he said sternly "I'm sorry Sebastian" he sat me up to face him, "tell me" he became even more serious, if that is even possible. I told him "I had a bad dream, it was horrible and I was dying, there was nothing I could do to stop it" "lady (㈊0), it was only a dream, I would never let that happen to you" would he protect me even after my father dies? I continued to cry and rebutted my face into him. "Come miss please let me take you back to your room" he helped me up and tried to take me out of his room, but I refused. "I want to stay here with you" "but Madame" "no Sebastian, please" he sighed "fine miss, please allow me" he picked me up and carried me to the bed and slid me inside gently and pulled the covers over me. He then got in the bed on the other side and tried to lay as far away from me as possible. I then turned towards him and cuddled up next to him. He was shocked "lady" he stopped and smiled softly, which normally never happened, it was always a hungry smile, and this one was different. He placed his arm over me and started playing with my hair between his fingers. It was calming and made me fall asleep.

-Morning-

I awoke to Sebastian sitting on the edge of the bed about to get up, did he stay next to me playing with my hair the whole night. He stood up and went to his closet, I noticed that he was wearing a pair of boxers and a button up shirt that was only buttoned up partial way, I laid there and looked away I could feel my cheeks getting really hot, why was I blushing at my butler? I looked up and saw that he had noticed I was awake and that I was blushing, "So Madame is showing her true colors" he had that smile again, "Shut up Sebastian" "now Madame you shouldn't be using that kind of language" I retorted with "and you Sebastian shouldn't be standing in the presence of a lady looking like that" "ah touché" I smiled then he turned back around to put his clothes on. I sat up in the mess of sheets covering the bed. I watched Sebastian, put his pants on then take off his shirt, pull out a clean shirt and put it on. He then put his vest on and finally his jacket. He was all dressed up in his normal butler attire. He helped me out of bed and made the bed in one quick graceful motion. He turned to leave towards his small bathroom and brushed his hair and teeth. He turned to me and picked me up once more bridal style as he always did and carried me up to my room, running as fast as he could so we didn't get in trouble. We made it into my bedroom without anyone seeing us; he set me down gently on the edge of my bed. After a couple of seconds there was a knock on the door, "who is it?" "It's me miss" "come in Mey-Rin" she brought in a cart with tea on it, she almost tripped when she came in, but thankfully didn't. "Thank you Mey-Rin, you can go, but shouldn't I get the lady ready" "no that's ok Mey-Rin, I can do it" "okay mister Sebastian" I added "bye Mey-Rin, thank you" he left the room. Sebastian walked over to my closet and started searching for something for me to wear, as he did he said "your schedule for today is that you have today to practice once more before the masquerade tonight" "ugh really" "yes Madame" "do I have to go" "we have been over this already" "I know, are you going to be my teacher for the dance lessons" "yes, your tutor James is still out and cannot make it today. Also your father will be attending the ball as well" "I finally get to see my father for once" "don't be like that, he wants to see you he just has other work to do" "yea right, he doesn't care he only cares about his beloved company" "I'm sure that's not true" he found a beautiful dress he brought it over and grabbed a pair of shoes as well. He stood me up and was about to take off my clothes "shouldn't you be wearing your blind fold" "do you trust me so little to not look at you" "yea a little bit" "if it will put you at ease then I will where a blind fold" he place the blind fold over his eyes then continued undress me.

-After dressed dance lessons-

Dress ㈈7

After breakfast we went in to the ballroom together and he said "shall we begin" he started the music and we began our dance, I still wasn't very good, but it was better than before. the music was lovely and I noticed that Sebastian was a really good, how did he learn to dance like that? "Sebastian" "yes my lady" "how did you learn to dance so well?" "I have learned many dances over the years of attaining souls I have learned many different types by observing the people at different occasions, my favorite dance would have to be the waltz" "why is that?" "it shows the beauty of the two people dancing together it shows the burning passion within them." we danced and talked for most of the day until lunch.

-After Lunch-

For lunch Sebastian made (ㇲ3㇯7ㇲ0) it was really good, and before Sebastian made his food for me Baldroy tried and ended up destroying the kitchen once more. It was hilarious seeing Baldroy burned to a crisp and Sebastian annoyed and then there was Tanaka sitting in the back sipping his tea making that noise he always does, I sometimes start to miss the real Tanaka. While I wait until it is time to get ready, I sit down with a novel and read "Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet" it is a sad story about star crossed lovers. I love reading whenever I have extra time especially when it is a nice day outside, I love sitting under a tree, my favorite willow tree, and read a good book. Soon Sebastian appeared out from a room he was cleaning and was just about to come looking for me. "Oh there you are miss I was just about to go looking for you, it is time for you to get ready for the masquerade" "okay, let's get it over with already" I love dresses I just don't like going in front of people that judge my every move, all to please my father, so he can get more supporters for his company. I changed into my gown with the help of Sebastian. My dress (㈈7). He took off his blind fold and started on my hair and makeup. My hair (㈍5). "There already, oh almost forgot your mask" he walked over to a beautiful wooden box and opened it; he pulled out a beautifully decorated white mask with a diamond in the center on the top (㈈3). After I was ready Sebastian changed into his attire that I chose for him, he looked so adorable (㈈4). We then went downstairs and Sebastian gave me a cloak to wear to keep me a little warm (㈈8). Then we went out to the carriage, but before I got in I asked Sebastian "where is my father?" "Your father lady earlier with his own driver, to the ball" I breathed out heavily "okay thank you" I climbed into the carriage, guess I won't be seeing him that much and I won't be able to talk to him normally.

-The Masquerade-

We arrived at the ball and Sebastian helped me out of the carriage. Me and Sebastian put on our smiles towards everyone, I said hello to a couple people that I didn't even know, that I think pretended to know me to hit on me, so strange. All of a sudden I saw my father across the ball room, I crossed over to him then realized he was talking to some man with blonde hair and wearing all white. It was too late to turn around and walk away, so I tried to stay smiling and walked over. "Hello Father" "hello my sweet daughter, (㈊0), I would like to introduce you to the host of this ball, The Viscount of Druitt" "hello Viscount, thank you for inviting me and my father to your lovely masquerade" I curtsied "hello my white lotus" he bent down and kissed my hand. "I hope you are having a lovely evening" "I am viscount thank you" "please princess call me Aleister" then my father says "well I will leave you two to talk to each other for a little bit" now I am left alone with him, cruel world why?! He was trying to set me up with him to help his company, the nerve! Then Sebastian thinks it is funny to say "I will get you something to drink my lady" what the hell Sebastian why would you leave me here alone with him! "Well now that we are alone my beautiful lotus flower, we can get to know each other a little better." Then the song for the dance changes, it's the waltz and The Viscount freaks out, "the waltz a beautiful dance filled with passion, please my sweet lotus dance with me" "umm-" he grabs my hand and takes me over to the dance floor, then we dance. I didn't step on his foot once thanks to Sebastian. Then finally the song ends, I thought it would never end. Where in the world is Sebastian with that drink. Me and the viscount walk off to the side to talk some more, he keeps hitting on me it's really weird, I want to leave but I can't it's for my father and I have to do it. "So my sweet Lotus are you having fun" "yes I am having a lovely time with you viscount" ugh "please call me Aleister" "oh sorry Aleister" "Awww it is so adorable when you say my name my lotus flower" what a weirdo, I need to get away from this guy even for a second. "Aleister, where is your rest room?" "Oh allow me to show you." We walk up the stairs and away from the ball; I start to feel a little strange. We walk down the dark hallway and into a room, "the bathroom is right over there" he points to a small door in the corner of the room, I have a bad feeling about this, and what did I do. I walk over to it and open the door, it was in fact the bathroom, and what was I being so paranoid about. I go in and while I am in their taking a breather I grab a cup sitting on the edge and pour some water into it and take a drink. I turn to leave the bathroom and open the door and turn off the light. I realize the room is a lot darker than I thought it was, so I stumble in the darkness to find the door, I find it and try to open it but its locked, then all of a sudden a hand grabs my hand, I start to scream but a hand rushes over my mouth. A voice says "Allow me to help you" at first I think it's Sebastian then I realize it's not. Whoever it is grabs me and throws me onto the bed, I want to move, but I got the air knocked out of me and hit my head on the side table. By the sound of the footsteps I can tell that the mysterious man goes to one side of the room and opens the curtains. I find out that it is the viscount; I panic because I know that no woman should ever be caught alone with him. I jump up from the bed and just as I do a hand pushes me back onto the bed. I wasn't fast enough, I was in trouble, the viscount jumped on top of me, I tried to struggle, but it didn't work he was too strong. He hit me in the face to keep me from escaping, it hurt so much, but I tried my hardest. He held my hands together with one of his hands and with his other he pulled something out of his pocket. A black piece of rope? Oh no! He reached up and tied my hands together, I used what little strength I had left, I had to escape it was my last chance. I pushed him off of me, and jump off the bed and I run towards the door, but I don't make it, my head when I hit it, makes me feel dizzy, I fall to the ground and crawl to the door. Tears start running down my face and I hear the viscount laugh "aww look at you crawling on the ground to try and escape, how pitiful, it's not going to work my lotus. I locked the door so you and I can have some alone time." I need Sebastian, or I'm in trouble. He walks over and pulls me up by my hair. All of a sudden there is a bang on the door and the door gets ripped off the hinges. I look up and see Sebastian. I lay my head back down on the ground in relief and I hear a thud against the wall and a small cry from the viscount. Sebastian walks over to me "I'm sorry Madame I should have been faster at rescuing you, I should have protected you" He then covers me with his long coat and picks me up and carries me. "It's okay Sebastian, don't feel sorry, it was my fault anyways I shouldn't have gone alone with the viscount, I'm sorry." And that's when I truly start crying. He kicks open the window and leaps from it. I black out with my head in pain, and tears streaming down my face.


End file.
